Things Happen
by FluffyRainbowz
Summary: What happens when a daughter is set out to fulfill her mother's last wish? Kataang, and Taang


**I started a new story :). It's been in the back of my mind for probably around a year and half, I finally decided I should just go for it and write it . **

**If you decide to read, then you'll notices some minor changes nothing major though, mostly like adding in middle names or stuff like that. But no one is OOC**

**As for Lin she's the only major difference which I know may not appease everyone, and yes i'm aware that Lin isn't Katara and Aang's child but I needed to shape her so she would fit the story-line a bit better but I tried to maintain major factors of her personality like her independence, and stubbornness :P. If Lin is a problem please review and i'll try to fit her to her true character as best as possible :)**

**Anyway if you read all that thanks! And please review so I could make improvements :)**

Things Happen

Aang had lived through many sad moments in his life. Each getting progressively worse when they came. First he lost his mother as a child leaving him with his father. Then his best friend left him at college, then his father, then his father passed away and he was left int he care of his uncle Gyatso. And right now was the saddest moment of his life, here he was standing at the funeral of his wife. The women he had vowed to protect, the woman he had promised to love and cherish forever. And now he watched as her body was lowered to be laid to peace.

She had died for their child, for his happiness. He remembered what the doctor told him as if it weren't days ago but a few minutes ago.

"She's bleeding internally Aang, I told her that this could happen but she did it anyway, she knew how much you had wanted this child."

He remembered going into her room and seeing her knowing she would die. There was nothing more heartbreaking than the sight. He moved to sit on her bed but couldn't bear look at her, he wouldn't know what to say.

"Aang look at me," Katara had said with tears in her eyes. He did. "Look I know it seems bad now but trust me, it'll get better."

He knew she was lying. "Katara, you should've told me I mean we could've done something we-we..." He didn't know what else to say.

"Aang I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't, but you have to do two things for me," He held her hand and said

"Anything."

"I wrote 13 letters for our daughter on each birthday I want you to give her one on each birthday just so she'll know what i'm like, so she'll feel like her mother is with her in some way. And second…" she paused, "I want you to name her Lin."

The tears he had been holding in finally started to roll down his cheeks at the last request. He leaned over and hugged while crying "Please don't go"

*Twelve Years Later*

Lin grew to be a strong woman, just like her beautiful mother, independent, caring, and confident. Lin had grown up with her father and her Uncle Gyatso as her parents. Needless to say she wasn't the most graceful girl you'd come across. She hated shopping and would only do so for her father, like in this instant, or if her neighbor Kaya forced her to. Needless to say Lin was a tomboy. Although her appearance didn't mirror her personality whatsoever, she had a mix of her and her father's skin color but her hair was just like Katara's dark and long, same with her chocolate brown eyes. Every time Aang would see her he saw now Lin stood on the bridge in front of her father's large office. Impatiently tapping her foot. Lin was definitely a patient girl although being two hours late was something to be irritated about. She was thinking about the lecture she would give her dad before she heard her name being called.

"Lin! Lin! i'm here!" it was her father, she smiled for a moment before immediately frowning. "Oh c'mon Lin i'm only," he took a moment to check his watch "…hehe two hours late? Look i'm really sorry but the time just went by fast and and.." Lin had started walking and her father tried to keep up.

"Look Dad i can't keep doing this! I came here waiting for two hours, for your shopping to buy YOUR clothes. I mean i'm your daughter not your wife-" She bit her tongue as she realized what she just said.

Aang crouched a little so he could look her in the eyes "What? I can be your mom and dad yet you can't…humph alright then." He stood up like a child throwing a tantrum. Lin immediately regretted her words and began tugging on his arm to get him back down to her height. She was average height for her age but her dad was just really tall she only came up to his shoulder. She finally got him to her level, after tugging on his sleeve for a while:

"I'm sorry.." she said.

Aang smiled "It's fine he said while kissing the top of her forehead. They high fived then flicked each other's noses, their secret handshake. Sure it was weird but they weren't exactly normal either.

**I'm sorry it was short but the next chapters will be longer. Pleeeeeease review and help me decide if I should continue or not :).**

**Thanks!**


End file.
